Innocent Mistakes
by all this goddamn pastry
Summary: Normally, you would just choose to annoy someone who is close to you, someone who can take a joke.   Fran awoke with a bad start, all Belphegor wanted was for someone to play with. Without knowing it, Belphegor did alot more than just bug the illusionist.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyy, A new fanfic Idea. *sigh* I was feeling depressed while thinking of this so meh. I mostly wrote it at school while feeling like shit. **

~oOo~

Glancing around his poorly lit room, Fran sighed. Once again, he awoke to a trashed room. Prince the Ripper had struck again.

"Not again, Moron Senpai," Fran rubbed his eyes sleepily. A post-it-note fell from his forehead, landing soundlessly on his bed. Blinking a few times, Fran picked up the yellow piece of paper.

'_Got bored – Prince Belphegor'_

It read in perfect cursive. "Fake Prince Belphegor, more like," Fran corrected aloud, scrunching the paper before throwing it into the bin beside his study desk. Fran sighed, looking about his now messy room, Papers were swept onto the floor, scattered. His wardrobe was open and his clothes were thrown about, some hanging off the tall piece of furniture. A few knives were sticking out of the frog hood that had fallen off as he slept and the window was open, the curtains shredded and blowing feely bout the room. Well this sucks.

Fran walked down to the kitchen, Okay, so far, so good. He hadn't run into the psycho fake-prince all morning. Or was that a bad thing? Who cares; right now Fran was in a really shit mood; although, on the outside, he looked totally fine.

The wonderful smell of pancakes, biscuits, cake and other various sweets greeted Fran as he walked into the room. Lussuria hadn't slept well that night so he devoted his time in the kitchen, baking since the crack of dawn. Oh how great it was to have Luss around. Sometimes.

Taking his seat at the counter, he checked his phone visibly frowning at the flood of death threats from the one sender; Take a guess at who it was.

Lussuria pranced over to Fran, "Here, Hun," Lussuria smiled nervously, placing a plate full of sugary goodness in front of the illusionist. "Is something the matter?" The Gaylord asked quietly. It was probably the first time anyone had seen any sort of emotion out of the boy; well, since he was eight, at least.

"No, I'm fine, just tired," Fran responded lately, avoiding the Varia's mama's concerned gaze. Lussuria's uneasy smile faded.

"You know you can always come talk to me about anything, I am the mama around here," 

Fran stood abruptly from his seat, "You're not my mother," The young assassin growled in monotone, picking up a fork to use as a weapon.

Bel sauntered into the room, sitting next to Fran, a giant smirk plastered across his face. "Shishishi," Bel chuckled, helping himself to Fran's breakfast.

Fran broke his glare with the Gaylord and growled something incoherent, storming out of the room. He bumped into Squalo on the way out, almost knocking the swordsman onto his ass.

Bel continued to shovel pancakes down his throat, "Geez, what got into him?" he asked, almost choking when he found it hard to swallow too much at once.

Lussuria sighed sadly, "I guess he's just having a bad day," He sighed, placing a gloved hand on his cheek, "You wouldn't have anything to do with that, Would you Bel-chan?"

This time Bel did choke, "The Prince didn't do anything," he defended, also trying to cough up a bit of pancake he accidently inhaled. His covered gaze was bet buy another, "I swear! Don't look at the Prince like that".

Luss gave up, moving the plate away from Bel, placed more pancakes on it and shoved it into the Prince's un-expecting hands, "Go give Fran his meal, I'm sure he'd appreciate that".

Bel growled lowly "Why should the Prince do something for that toad? And why should the Prince listen to a peasant?"

"Because I'm the mother around here and I do YOUR washing," Luss argued, fastening his glare at the self-proclaimed Prince.

Bel snorted arrogantly and moved off his seat; He hated doing peasantry work, especially for that un-cute Frog. Walking up the hallway to Fran's room, Bel ate bits and pieces of food from the plate. _That Frog better be bloody grateful for this._ Bel thought as he neared the Kouhai's door.

The Prince knocked solidly three times, "Toad," He knocked another three times, "Toad," And again, "Toad".

**(AN/ Anyone who watches the Big Bang Theory should get this)**

No answer.

"Che, stupid ungratefu-"

The door opened slightly, revealing a slightly flustered teen, "You called?"

Bel glanced down at the teen, who was walking back into his room, "The Gaylord wanted the Prince to give you this," Bel announced, oblivious to the fact he was being ignored.

Fran sat back down on his bed, in a mad scurry to pick up a dozen slips of something and shoved them in a box then placed the box under a blanket.

"Frog, What are you hiding?" Bel asked, letting himself into the still messy but slightly tidier room. He grinned to himself; He did a damn good job last night.

Fran looked back up at his Senpai, who was standing next to him expectantly, still holding his breakfast. Fran had totally ignored what Bel came here for and mentally smacked himself when he saw the plate of sweets in Bel's hands.

"Well,"

"…Nothing," Fran answered, making sure his voice was steady. He couldn't let the prince find out anything.

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Bel sat down on the double bed, next to the uneasy jade haired male. "That's what people say when they pretend everything's alright". The blonde placed the plate on Fran's lap, reaching for the box the teen failed to hide.

"Senpai, it's wrong to go through people's stuff, and no, it's not alright even if you are a 'Prince'" Fran stated, fingering the pancake on his plate.

"Ah, so the toad finally admits the Prince is a prince?" Bel smirked holding the box firmly.

"No, just beating you to the punch line," Fran spoke quietly. In truth, Fran wanted to believe Bel was a prince; only, Every time Fran went to admit it, Bel did something stupid to convince him otherwise. It's like Bel wants Fran to insult him.

"So," The blonde shook the box lightly, "What's the Frog hiding?"

"…"

"Froggy?"

"You shouldn't go through my stuff," Fran announced, though not bothered to try and get the box back. That seemed to be what Belphegor was aiming for, right? Making Fran beg him into not opening the box, Making Fran suffer to be put lightly. Fran could tell full well at what Bel what scheming and he wasn't having any of it.

Bel pouted, placing the box up to his ear, listing to the sounds it made as he shook it again lightly.

"Whatever, Senpai; you'll never open it anyway, It's an illusionists box, you need mist flames to open it," Fran flashed Bel a glimpse of his Hell ring, hoping to discourage the older male.

Belphegor sighed, placing the box onto the illusionists desk and came back to sit with the frog on his bed. "Y'know, you should eat something," Bel encouraged, breaking off a bit of pancake and trying to force it through Fran's gritted teeth.

"Not hungry," Fran replied simply, turning his head away.

Bel tried again to shove the food into he latter's mouth, failing yet again. "Why? You're always going on about how important breakfast is," Bel retorted, getting frustrated with his un-cute frog.

Fran stood up, "Just go away, stop treating me like a child, I outgrew my parents so I sure as hell don't need you around," The boy turned around, walking in the direction of the ensuite, picking up his towel and a change of clothes. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to take a shower, and if you're still here when I'm done; I'll have to kill you."

Bel stared in disbelief; Fran really was having a bad day. The blonde looked around the room for a bit, he noticed a calendar lying on the floor, he must've knocked that down last night. It had a red cross on today's square. Bel picked up the calendar and re-adjusted it to the wall where it was before. He brushed his fingers over it lightly. "What are you up to, Frog?"

~oOo~

Fran walked out of the bathroom, sighing lightly in content when he noticed the self proclaimed prince actually listened to him and left. He had half expected the prince to wait for him, to annoy him more than anything. Because as Belphegor stated before; Prince's don't wait for anybody.

Dabbing the towel over the ends of his sea-foam green hair, Fran walked over to the window, letting the crisp Autumn air circulate around the warm stuffy room.  
>"I'm sorry…" the illusionist whispered out into the open, the wonderful smell of pancakes still lingered.<p>

"Froggy…You done yet?" came a voice from behind the door, Belphegor, oddly enough, waited for a reply; surprising Fran with this action.

"Froggy…..are you there?"

Fran hung up his damp towel to dry on a rack near his bathroom, "What is it now, Senpai?"

Bel cracked the door open, his wide grin ever present, practically smeared across his otherwise gorgeous face. "The Prince is bored…" Bel began, earning an audible sigh from his Kouhai.

"Do you have anyone else to annoy or do you look for any reason to hang around me?" Fran glanced at the clock on his bedside table. Belphegor pouted, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Is Froggy going somewhere?" Fran glared at Bel, "Can the Prince come?"

Fran shook his head lightly, picking up his wallet and keys. "No, Senpai. I don't have time to babysit you and your desperate cries for attention.

Belphegor's pout deepened, "But Froggy~ The Prince will be good…" he argued, tugging on Fran's hoodie.

Fran decided it was probably best to just ignore the 'Prince' after all, he was not feeling the best today and he _really_ didn't want to put up with anyone's problems. Especially not the egotistical fake-prince.

**There will be a second chapter when I'm bothered to write it… Any ideas?**

**Please review… I am also in the middle of writing two more fanfics and sorry about not updating Loosing a bet. **

**-Cate. **


	2. Chapter 2

***sigh* Enjoy, the fact I have the motive to write this is astonishing. It was only yesterday that I felt I couldn't write anything; that I wasn't in the mood. It's surprising at how Bi-polar I can be in such a short time period…. Haha. Period. **

* * *

><p>Rain. That was all Belphegor could see as he stared out the window, his arm resting on the side of the door, his cheek cupped by his outstretched hand. Sighing, he turned to Fran who was driving. "Oi, Frog…..where are we going?" he asked lazily.<p>

Fran glanced down at the bouquet of soft white roses on his Senpai's lap. Turning his attention back to the road, "I'm going to visit a girl, Senpai…." Fran's tone dropped, his eyes softened as if he was deep in thought. Painful memories flashed through his mind, he averted Belphegor's gaze, his Senpai's concern was starting to get to him, making him feel a little uneasy; unsure weather it was really right to let Bel tag along.

Belphegor sighed softly, looking back from the Frog to the window; the rain had started so abruptly, from such perfect, warm weather to sudden rain. It somehow made the mood amongst the two hitmen tense. Neither one had spoken until now. Belphegor forced it upon himself to break what seemed like eternal silence; and to be frank, he can't go for two minutes without talking.

"Froggy?" Bel prodded again, "What girl might that be?" he looked down at the roses Fran had forced him to hold. If he knew Fran, even a little bit. He knew Fran didn't give gifts of any kind to anybody. So, roses for some girl were defiantly unusual. The flowers were wrapped in clear cellophane, typical for any bouquet, yet it seemed elegant and somewhat sweet. Belphegor smiled faintly, peeking a glimpse of the younger assassin seated next to him. The thought of Fran being sweet with a girl pained him, he didn't realize how much it hurt, knowing the frog belonged to the heart of another.

Fran sighed, "Someone…" was his one word reply. Fran didn't feel the need to explain things to Bel. The elder would probably throw knives at him and say something along the lines of 'why the hell would a prince care for a useless toad like you?' So he decided it was best to keep the details at a minimum. He was comfortable in the silence; he felt it meant Belphegor respected him. Even if it was only slightly, it was still better than nothing. He fought back the urge to smile, keeping up his façade could only go so far, and he felt like it wouldn't last for long.

So many emotions swirled around the illusionist, making it hard to maintain his face; but he did it nonetheless. He felt if he were to break down so suddenly, Bel would never let him live it down. He would be hounded, haunted even, by the day he let his barrier down. To show another human he is no better than what they are. No, he had to keep his mask, not only because of his pride, or because he had done it for so long he felt he didn't want to change; but because he hated being seen as weak. He just couldn't let that happen, even if it killed him.

The car pulled up, the windscreen wipers coming to a halt, the rain fogging up the large screen, making it impossible to see out. "Senpai," Fran half asked, half prodded, holding his hand out for Belphegor to hand over the bouquet.

Belphegor sighed, handing over the flowers, a distasteful frown playing at his lips. "Can the prince come?"

Fran shook his head, opening the car door, stepping out into the rain. "No, Senpai. You can't". He closed the car door with a dull 'thunk' sound. Walking off until he was out of sight, holding the roses close to his chest. The rain had eased up a bit since arriving, he was still soaked though, but at least it wasn't hammering down like it was before. Now it was more of a light shower.

Walking up to a faded headstone, he placed the roses at the foot of the stone header. A few weeds had sprouted up around the base. Fran sighed sadly sitting down in front of the obvious grave, whispering to himself lightly. "Happy birthday, Mum." Was all that was heard after that. Fran brought his knees up to his chest, his chin resting in the tops. Looking down at the roses he had placed, he blinked a few times. He just couldn't cry, He wouldn't allow it. He had to be strong, for his mother.

Fran's mother had died when he was only a child, the tender age of five. Still oblivious to the rest of the world. To him, his mother was the whole world, and everything in it. He and his mother lived alone. Just the two of them, together and yet, alone. His father was a selfish bastard, as far as he was concerned. He had never met his father, The man had beat up his pregnant fiancé at the first hint of a baby.

From the very beginning, Fran had been unwanted; it seemed the only person who had ever cared was his mother. He had thought about it many times, every time it hurt him to think, Mommy, the only person to care about the jade haired child had taken her own life. His reason to live, had not the desire he had then, so she ended her suffering. It hurt, and it hurt bad; Although, as much as it hurt, he never showed the faintest sign of discomfort or displeasure. Instead, he bottled it up, in a bottomless pit of void feelings, a collection he had been saving since he was born, since his first breath.

A brownish-green frog hopped its way over to the teen; it seemed to just stare at him, before croaking to him. "Stupid frog… I'm not family, dumbass." Fran hissed bitterly, knocking the frog hood off his head. It fell to the ground, landing with a dull thud, splashing his side with water. The frog continued to look up at him incredulously, croaking once more.

Flashback:

"_Mommy! Mommy, Come look~" A bright eyed boy called, his tone was even, controlled yet light, innocent. The child ran over to his mother, a woman with deep blue eyes, blonde flowing hair and most of all, a bright smile, took the hand of her only son, letting herself get pulled along by the small child. She chuckled to herself when Fran, The young boy came to a halt at a small pond, she let his hand go as he dropped to his knees to examine the water's edge more closely. She smiled, her son was turning five soon and she knew she wouldn't last long enough to see it. She was saddened by the fact she would have to leave her son so soon; and, akin to Fran, she just bottled it up. She couldn't abide the thought of telling him. _

_A small, green frog perched up on a lily-pad; watching the duo with its cold yellow gaze._

_It croaked rather loudly, startling Fran. _

_Fran jumped, meeting the amphibian's gaze for only a second before screaming, bursting into tears and running away as fast as he could. _

_Fran's mother laughed lowly to herself, she knew that like herself, Fran had a habit of keeping his feelings to himself, but when the cute child stumbled upon something he absolutely did not like, he would let the world know. _

_The blonde woman smiled, finding Fran sniveling behind a tree, "Fran, honey, its okay…." She paused to laugh; letting the boy know it was okay. "It's just a frog," _

_Fran wiped his eyes on his sleeve, looking up at his beloved mother, "F-frog?" He questioned, his green eyes meeting his mother's blue. _

_His mother laughed, ruffling his hair, "Yes Dear, a frog," She took his hand, leading him back over to where the frog sat. She dipped her hand in the water before picking up the small slippery creature, "See, It won't hurt you," _

_Fran stared down the amphibian, "I don't like frogs..." he said defiantly. "Mum, I hate frogs." _

(End flashback)

Fran growled at the frog in front of him. Why was it that the little bastards always show up just to ruin his mood? In this case, it couldn't really get much worse. "Fuckin' hate frogs".

~oOOo~

Belphegor started indolently out the window, "Where's that damn frog?" he questioned, checking the time on his phone, The Froggy had been gone now for an hour and a half and he was stuck in the stupid car, waiting for him. "Won't be long my ass,"

The rain continued to patter down, dripping down the window on the other side to the blonde, "The Prince doesn't wait for nobody or nothin'" he growled, opening the car door, the cold humid air greeted him as he stepped out of the vehicle. Screw it, he was a prince, in his mind, he was the only thing that mattered.

Belphegor spied a small figure sitting before the bouquet of roses, eyes downcast and whispering to himself. He arrogantly strode over to the younger assassin but as he came closer, he noticed straight away something was off; he couldn't tell if it was rain dripping from his face or…tears? It couldn't be, Fran never cried. However, as he got closer, the small form before him was shaking uncontrollably, defiantly tears rolling down his now flushed cheeks.

Fran buried his face in his knees as he hugged his legs tighter, sobbing silently to himself. "Froggy?" Bel asked, unsure of what was going on, he crouched down next to the lonely teen, placing a firm hand on his quivering shoulder. Sniffing, Fran wiped his eyes.

"I thought I told you to wait in the car…" Fran's voice came out cracked, it sounded sad. Like all the sadness he had ever felt were poured into that one sentence.

Belphegor, being a little slow looked up at the tombstone they were seated before. Turning back to Fran, he smiled softly. "Prince's don't listen to peasants," he enclosed an arm abound Fran's shivering body before slowly adding, "Only Princess's" He kissed the top of Fran's head, Both Belphegor and Fran had a history of being socially awkward; yet, around each other, they just acted alone on impulse.

"Hello, Fran's mum, it's okay, I'll look after him for you…." Fran lifted his head to look up at his Senpai, who was talking to the large stone. The Prince looked so calm, at the same time, he looked kind of sad. "And I'll take good care of him and he'll become my princess and I'll love him forever."

"Sen-" Fran was cut off by Belphegor planting a small, chaste kiss on his lips. Fran blushed lightly, involuntarily moving closer to Bel's comforting warmth; Smiling.

Belphegor turned back to the gravestone, "Only if he'll let me".

* * *

><p><strong>I almost cried while writing this, I hope I did a better job at this chapter than what I did with the first one. <strong>

**Please review~**


End file.
